Somewhere I Belong
by Shakespeare's Lemonade
Summary: Steve doesn't belong in Hawaii anymore. There are too many memories of what he's lost. But he's about to be adopted into a new family and find a place he really belongs. What will become of his former life? Set after the finale.
1. Prologue

"Somewhere I Belong"

Shakespeare's Lemonade

Rating: T

Genre: Family/Friendship

Summary: Steve doesn't belong in Hawaii anymore. There are too many memories of what he's lost. But he's about to be adopted into a new family and find a place he really belongs. What will become of his former life?

Pairings: Danny/Rachel, Steve/Kono, Rick/Adele.

A/N: Set a little after the season 1 finales of both series. I don't know about certain pairings. Rick and Adele are together like they are on the show, but that really doesn't come into the story. And Steve and Kono may not actually end up together. I'm still working on that. However, Danny and Rachel are a sure thing.

Thanks to SophieSaulie for being my unofficial beta on this project.

_Prologue_

Director H.J. Higgins looked up from his desk and tried not to roll his eyes.

"What now, Operative Dorset?" he said. "Another pet mission to the far reaches of the earth?"

"No." Michael Dorset shook his head and dropped a file in front of Higgins. "A new recruit," he said. "This guy would be an invaluable operative."

Higgins opened the file, ready to refuse the suggestion. "Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett," he read. "A Nay SEAL?" He looked up at Michael curiously.

"He speaks four languages, has taken down terrorists and drug lords, and he's currently out of work."

Higgins raised his eyebrows. "Why is he out of work?"

"He's been leading a task force in Hawaii for the past nine months. Until he was framed for the murder of Hawaii's Governor Jameson. The task force was scrapped, but McGarrett's record remains clean."

"And why isn't he going back to the SEALs?"

Michael shrugged. "I don't know. But I think he would be a perfect addition to the ODS."

"So, what? You want to fire Martinez? And here I thought you were getting along."

"I don't want to fire Martinez," Michael clarified. "But we could always use more help."

"A fifth?" Higgins didn't seem convinced. "Why do you want this so badly?"

Michael sighed. "Casey's been talking about retirement. Not now, but soon. I think it would be a good idea to phase in a new member early."

"Because waiting three years didn't work so well the last time?"

"It _was_ unrealistic to wait that long."

"I understand your position, but with programs being cut left and right, how do you expect the agency to hire another operative?"

"Trust me; McGarrett will be more than worth it."

Higgins sighed. "I'll think about it. No promises."

"That's all I ask."

The smile on Michael's face as he left the office made Higgins think that somehow, the decision had already been made.

**CHAOS**

"So, you're really going?" Danny Williams asked as he watched his partner—former partner—pack up his suitcase.

Steve stopped for a second. "This is unreal, Danny," he said. "It's the kind of job I need to be in and it's not too far away from family."

Danny nodded noting the term Steve used for the Williams'. "So, you'll be back for Thanksgiving and Christmas?"

Steve smiled. "And Grace's birthday, and any other major holidays. When I can, that is."

"Yeah... And here I thought you were getting to like Jersey."

"I'll never liked Jersey. Though, I'm not sure I'll like Langley any better. You know they wear suits all the time?"

Danny laughed humorlessly. "Maybe _I_ should join the CIA."

Steve shook his head. "They'd never take you."

"They don't know what they're missing."

"No. They don't."

Steve went back to packing and for a while, neither of them said anything. Danny wasn't about to say it, but he was glad Steve had taken the job. It meant he would at least live close to them and be able to visit a lot. And it was the kind of job Steve had to do. After the dissolution of 5-0, he needed something that would let him move on. The CIA was perfect really.

Still, Danny was a little sad that he would be driving Steve down to Virginia in the morning. He'd help his friend move in and get settled and the he had to leave him there. It wasn't so far away. Not like Hawaii or Indonesia or something.

Danny had been a little surprised at how seemingly easy it was for Steve to leave his home once again, but after everything he had suffered there, perhaps easy wasn't the best word. In any case, Danny understood. Chin and Kono didn't so much. And Danny understood that too.

Danny knew they all had to move on with their lives. It had been hard to leave something that had worked so well, but none of them had a choice. And Danny had an entire family to take care of now. He was remarried to Rachel and their baby was due in January. But Steve was still a part of that family. Steve was the only thing Danny wasn't willing to give up.

**H-5-O**

Morning came all too soon for Steve. Everything was packed and the car was idling in the driveway. Grace was crying and Rachel was trying not to. Steve knew they would miss him and he would miss them, but he couldn't live in Danny's basement forever. He had to live his own life.

Still, he would say goodbye properly. In the doorway, Steve knelt down to Grace's level and hugged her tightly.

"I'll be back to visit all the time," he promised.

"When?" Grace asked through tears.

"Thanksgiving," Steve said. "That's only four months away."

"That's a long time."

"It won't seem like it. And we can talk on the computer like you do with Uncle Chin and Aunt Kono."

Grace looked Steve in the eye, seeming still a little unconvinced. But she released her choke hold on his neck and allowed him to stand up again.

Steve looked at Rachel who was standing behind Grace. She seemed to be trying not to care, but he could see the conflict in her eyes. Finally, she moved forward and hugged him.  
>"Take care of yourself," she whispered.<p>

"I will," Steve said. "And you take care of Danny for me."

Rachel smiled at him. "You know I will do an excellent job of that," she said.

Steve nodded, smiling back. "See you in November."

Rachel nodded stiffly and patted his arm. "You'd better be going," she said.

Steve gave Rachel and Grace on last look and turned to where Danny was waiting. For once, he let his friend drive.


	2. Nothing to Prove

**Chapter One "Nothing to Prove"**

Steve stood outside the CIA headquarters, hesitating a moment before going in. He had spent the weekend saying goodbye to Danny, but it didn't seem like enough. After being cleared of Jameson's murder, Steve had hardly been away from his former partner.

Now, he was starting a while new life alone. It shouldn't have been so hard. He'd done it a thousand times before. But Hawaii had changed him. Danny, Chin, and Kono had changed him. To become as he was before would be to tear each of them out of his heart and he knew he could never do that.

It had been a long time since Steve had felt any kind of uncertainty like he had in the last few months. He was happy for the job; he knew it would be a good fit. But he now knew what he had been missing for eighteen years. He didn't entertain the hope that his new team would be anything like his last.

Once inside the building, Steve felt like he was dreaming. He passed long hallways and offices and someone with a lesser sense of direction could have gotten lost easily. But Steve knew where he was going.

The office on director H.J. Higgins was about what Steve expected: large, but plain. And the man himself fit in it perfectly.

"Lieutenant Commander McGarrett," Higgins said, standing and reaching to shake Steve's hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

"Director Higgins," Steve replied, unable to mean anything more pleasant.

The sat down and Higgins seemed to be evaluating Steve carefully. Steve was doing the same, but much more discreetly.

"Do you know why you're here?" Higgins said.

Steve gave Higgins a curious look. "As I understand, I am to be working with the Office of Disruptive Services. I've been briefed on my job description already."

"Yes. But as I'm sure you know, the US government is in a bit of a state, financially speaking. The only reason you were approved for hire is that your reputation is so outstanding as to be nearly unbelievable. The ODS requested you specifically, and that's not something I would ever have expected of them. My point is, Commander, you had better live up to this reputation."

Steve smirked. "I wouldn't worry about that, sir," he said.

Higgins' eyebrows rose. "Is that so?" he asked. "Well, I'm sure you know where the ODS is. I look forward to seeing your work, Commander."

The two of them stood again, and Steve got the distinct feeling that Higgins was being sardonic. It wasn't much of a stretch.

**CHAOS**

"Today is the day," Billy said as he walked into the office that morning.

"What day?" Rick asked following him. But suddenly Rick stopped and stared. "Why is there another desk in here?" he said. "Did something go horribly wrong with the request for my new one?"

"Ah," Billy said, looking at Michael who was already at his desk. "So you haven't told him."

"Told me what?" Rick demanded. "I can't believe you're still keeping secrets from me."

Michael stood up. "We're getting a new recruit today," he said. "And I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure of it. We were smart and ordered the desk ahead of time."

"Why are we getting a new guy?" Rick asked, confused and still a little upset.

Finally Casey spoke up. "Because this new guy was a Navy SEAL and has been on as many or more covert mission than all of us."

"I thought we were fine," Rick said. "Is there something I should know?"

Billy patted his shoulder. "Just that you're not the new guy anymore," he said. "Time to grow up, Martinez."

Everyone heard footsteps in the hallway through the open door. Suddenly, Billy's eyes widened.

"We should have gotten balloons or something," he said in a whisper.

"You didn't get me balloons," Rick said.

"We didn't have as much notice."

When the tall, dark haired man appeared in the doorway, Rick began to see why Michael might think they needed him. He seemed like he could kill with a look, much more so those massive muscles.

"Steve McGarrett?" Michael said, stepping forward. "I'm Michael Dorset. Welcome to the ODS."

"Thank you," Steve said, shaking Michael's hand. "I'm glad to be here."

"Wait about ten minutes," Rick said. "Then see if you feel the same way."

Steve looked at Rick curiously.

"Ah, don't listen to him," Billy said, resting his arm on Rick's shoulders. "Martinez can be a wee bit dramatic at times."

Rick rolled his eyes. "Hey, at least you get a desk."

"You had a desk when you first got here," Michael said.

"Yeah, and then you took it away and I didn't get another one for exactly eight weeks."

Billy shook his head. "You try to do something nice for a guy..."

"Please don't. Ever again."

"You'll have to ignore them," Casey said to Steve. "They argue like an old married couple."

Steve raised his eyebrows and he might have been smiling.

"We do not," Rick said.

"Do too," Billy said. "All the time."

"Fine," Rick said. "I want a divorce."

Billy feigned a hurt look.

Michael shook his head and gestured for Steve to follow him. "This is your desk," he said. "Not what you're used to, I'm sure, but we get by."

"Depends on whether you're referring to the SEALs or Hawaii," Steve said. "Because I often didn't have an office at all in the former and the latter, well, nothing can really top that. It's kind of what happens when the governor is in the employ of a prolific Chinese crime boss."

"Did you catch the guy?" Rick asked.

Steve looked up from the empty desk. "No," he said. "Not yet anyway."

Billy made a single clicking noise. "Seems like we should be able to expect more of corrupt politicians," he said, looking wistful as he did.

"Yeah," Steve said and didn't go on.

Michael turned to business. "Martinez, did you get the okay?" he asked.

"Technically?" Rick said. "You don't really care, do you?"

Steve looked between them curiously.

"We are trying to get a mission to Mexico authorized," Michael explained. "There's a major drug cartel that's been kidnapping Americans and others to help them with their smuggling. We have good reason to believe their leader, Francisco Gomez, will be in Oaxaca two days from now. Because of the social unrest in that area, it's safer for him."

"And you want to grab him?" Steve asked.

"Exactly."

"So what's the problem?"

"Director Higgins," Casey said. "The man hates us and makes it nearly impossible to get a mission approved." Casey looked at Rick who sighed.

"First," he said, "it's pronounced wa-ha-ka." He looked pointedly at Michael. "And I did get permission to go in posing as environmental inspectors to look into pollution. Once again, we're about to risk getting fired if things don't work out."

"Is this how things always go?" Steve asked.

"Basically," Rick replied. "A couple months ago, we were on the run because the Treasury Department wanted to arrest us."

"But it all worked out in the end," Billy said with a smile. "And now we get to go to Mexico."

"Yeah," Rick said and looked at Steve. "How's your Spanish?"

Steve shrugged. "Es aceptable."


End file.
